Dear High School Self
by Junatina
Summary: My idea of what's going to happen in Dear High School Self. Jarrett and Dogan included even though it isn't really based on them. Read and review. :)


**A/N: Hi guys! How are you? Here's a brand new one shot for I Didn't Do It and I hope you like it and leave lots of reviews. **

**The writing in italic with a [ means it's a flashback and regular means it's present.**

**Here it is:**

**At Lindy and Logan's house**

"Lindy, Logan, explain to me why the house is ruined for the second time in only six weeks!" Nora, Lindy and Logan's mother screamed.

The gang stayed quiet unable to say anything.

"Somebody say something!" Bob, Lindy and Logan's father added.

Nora and Bob's arms were folded and they were glaring at the freshmen.

_**Theme song plays**_

"We're still waiting!" Bon exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll explain," Lindy replied, she began her story.

"It all started in DITKA High School," Lindy began.

_**[**__**At DITKA High School**_

_Lindy's P.O.V._

_Jasmine, Delia and I sat at the cafeteria with Logan and Garrett._

_Last weekend was boring and it was the first week we weren't grounded since the six weeks had finished._

_Logan looked very excited and I wondered why._

"_Logan, why are you so cheerful? You have detention for the fifth time in high school!?" I asked concerned._

"_Because I found this treasure map that leads to gold, according to this, mum and dad hid the map in the house in case we ever run out of money and in this map it has all the places we need to go that leads us to the treasure," Logan explained._

"_Ooh sounds awesome!" I replied._

"_Lindy you're supposed to be the smart one, how do you not know this isn't fake?" Jasmine asked._

"_Because it has mum and dad's handwriting on it, it actually has real places in it and it doesn't look childish," I said._

"_Jasmine, even if it was fake which I hope not, it'd still be fun to find something," Delia added._

"_Fine I'll help, where does the map say to go first?" Jasmine asked._

_Garrett looked at the map._

"_Logan! It doesn't say where to go, it tells us our first clue!" Garrett exclaimed._

"_Oops," Logan said apologetically._

"_What does it say?" Delia asked._

"_It says_

_A place where you can find mail_

_But look out for letters of hail," Logan read out quietly to the gang so nobody could hear but us._

"_It must be the mail place at the back where they keep the letters without an address, it's so messy and jumbled up, sometimes you see letters flying in mid air," I suggested straight after they read it out._

"_Yeah the mail place or whatever it's called always has heaps of letters like hail and you can find mail," Jasmine agreed._

"_So that's where we'll go after Logan's detention, after school," Garrett said._

_The gang nodded.]_

"I still don't understand why the house is like this," Nora replied.

"Wait till we finish woman!" Logan exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Bob asked.

"Let me just carry on with the story," Logan replied.

_**[**__**After School outside the mail place**_

**Logan's P.O.V.**

_I was outside the mail store (no seriously it was called the mail store) waiting for Lindy, Jasmine and Delia. Garrett was right next to me and we were so bored._

"_Where are they, they were supposed to come about half an hour ago!?" Garrett exclaimed._

"_I don't know let me call them," I replied picking up my phone from my pocket._

_Before I dialled Lindy's number I saw Lindy, Jasmine and Delia laughing and giggling while holding shopping bags._

"_Hey Logan and Garrett," Lindy greeted._

"_Hey is all you have to say?! We waited half an hour for you!" I shouted I then looked at what type of brand it was, I saw in bold letters:_

_JUICY COTURE _

"_And you know we can't afford Juicy Couture!" I added._

"_You're such a grumpy pants, I figured since there's some hidden treasure around here once we found it we'd be rich so we could spend how much money we want," Lindy replied, I glared at her._

"_If we even find any treasure," I moaned._

_We all walked into the store, we saw a bunch of sections for mail, it was so messy and jumbled up once you put a letter in it, you never find it ever again._

"_Maybe we can go on that mail cart, full of letters," Jasmine suggested._

_We all nodded, since it only fit 3 Jasmine, Garrett and I looked in the mail cart while Delia and Lindy searched for the letters in other places, after 10 minutes of looking, we saw another clue._

"_I found it!" Garrett exclaimed._

"_What does it say?" Delia asked eagerly._

"_It says:_

_In the Watson House_

_Where you can find a mouse_

_Lies the treasure," Garrett replied._

"_Maybe it's that mouse hole in Lindy and Logan's house!" Garrett suggested, we all agreed and ran out of the store_**.]**

"Well I'm starting to know more! But can we get to why the house is in a mess?!" Mrs. Watson screamed furiously.

"Fine but we never said it was a short story," Lindy replied.

**[****At the Watson house**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

_We looked for the mouse hole in our house, since our house was so big we had to split us up._

_Jasmine went with Garrett and they were in charge of finding the mouse hole in the living and dining room and Delia and Logan went together to find the mouse hole in Logan and Nora and Bob's room. While I went by myself to look for the mouse hole in my bedroom. Of course we needed to look everywhere so we had to move lots of things._

_I went under my bed but my head got stuck and I screamed for help, it was so frightening I thought my head would come off._

_Logan came and helped me out but he had to use lots of items so after I finally got freed from the y bed, my room was a total mess, the bed was literally turned around, my closet's things were mostly on the floor and nearly all the things in my room were on the floor! Also guess what, we didn't find the mouse hole in my room!_

_After that Logan and I checked how Delia was and we were utterly shocked!_

_My parents' bedroom was horrific, mum's beautiful perfume didn't have a smell anymore and the perfume's glass was broken and all the perfume escaped outside so we couldn't smell it, mum and dad's bed cover was pretty much ripped and was on the floor and we found Delia sleeping on the bed!_

_Then we checked on Jasmine and Garrett and the living room's couch was upside down, the table in both rooms was broken, the tiny ornaments were broken and guess what! In the end we didn't find the mouse hole!_

_I felt like crying, there was no treasure! But in the end we did find something special, we found a box of old photos and videos when the gang and I were all little since we all knew we were going to be killed by my parents we decided we should watch old memories.__**]**_

"So you actually thought we hid treasure?" Mrs. Watson asked with her hands on her hips.

We all nodded.

"Well Lindy, Logan you guys are grounded for another six weeks! And don't think you guys have gotten away with it this time we are calling your parents!" Mr. Watson exclaimed talking to the gang and I.

"Lindy and Logan you'll also be cleaning this all up along with Jasmine, Delia and Garrett," Mrs. Watson added.

We all groaned.

This is going to so much fun! Note that was being sarcastic.

As soon as Nora and Bob left we all grabbed mops, brooms and other things and began cleaning.

"Well even though there was no treasure at least we found and remembered old memories," Jasmine said.

"I totally agree and six weeks isn't that long I mean after we did that party those six week flew by," I added.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this one shot and leave lots of reviews. I will be making other stories in the future. **


End file.
